Oobleck
Category:Developed for first grade Student worthiness Primary biological content area overed *scientific observations *five senses (all but taste) *classification Materials *ziploc bags *measuring cups *tablespoon *3/4 cup Elmer's School Glue/Elmer's Glue-All *1 cup of water *3 tablespoons of borax *cat litter boxes for each pair *2 containers or large jars *gloves (consider latex allergies) *hood or well ventilated area for mixing the borax *spoons for mixing solutions Handouts Description of activity Students will make a substance and use scientific observations, as well as their senses to classify Oobleck and its ingredients as solid, liquid, or gas. Students will discover that Oobleck is a solid and a liquid at the same time!!! Lesson plan TEACHER PREPARATION BEFORE THE EXPERIMENT: Mix together the two solutions needed for Oobleck before the students arrive. Make one set of solutions for every two students in your class. For first solution, mix 3/4 cup Elmers School Glue (or Elmer's Glue-All) with 1 cup of water for the first solution. To make the second solution, mix 3 tablespoons of borax to one cup of water (When using borax, place solution in hood). WITH STUDENTS (Working in pairs): Have each pair drop two to three drops of food coloring into either of the solutions. Next, have the pairs slowly pour the two solutions together into a container similar to a cat litter box. One of the partners will be in charge of pouring and one will be in charge of mixing. The partner who pours should be pouring about three times more glue solution than borax solution. They can measure this by counting seconds while pouring; three seconds glue and one second borax. The mixer will simultaneously knead the mixture, until all the solution is stored and the Oobleck is of uniform consistency. Handout should then be passed out to all of the students. Potential pitfalls Due to the young age of the students, along with their short attention spans and excitement, they may have difficulty following the procedure for creating the substance in a correct manner.They will potentially need a lot of assistance from adults in making sure that they stay on topic. Math connections Measuring: 3/4 cup Elmer's School Glue/Elmer's Glue-All 1 cup of water 3 tablespoons of borax Incorprate math connections because science often depends on mathematical assistance. Literature connections Bartholomew and the Oobleck, by Dr. Seuss *The name Oobleck taken from this book!!! After enjoying this experiment it is encouraged, but not mandatory that this book be read, to further understand Oobleck. Oobleck: What Do Scientists Do?, Caryl Sneider Connections to educational standards S1-2:6 *Students demonstrate their ability to ANALYZE DATA by… Sorting and classifying objects based upon observations, prior knowledge, or experience and justifying groupings. S1-2:4 *Describing observations using senses rather than feelings (e.g., The snail has a hard shell with wavy, brown lines, rather than the snail is awesome). S1-2:12 *Students demonstrate their understanding of the States of Matter by…Identifying, describing and comparing the state of matter of solids and liquids. Next steps As an addition, a discussion could be facilitated that addresses other substances which can be classified as more than one state of matter. Such as the Oobleck itself, what do you classify the Oobleck as, liquid or solid? Citations and links http://www.dctech.com/physics/features/0901.php *Directions are on the right-hand corner. http://education.jlab.org/beamsactivity/6thgrade/oobleck/overview.html Vermont State Grade Expectations can be found at the State of Vermont Department of Education website. http://education.vermont.gov/new/html/pgm_curriculum/science/gle.html